Ascensão e Queda
by hys
Summary: [presente de amigo secreto atrasado para Tih Toh] Todos estão suscetíveis às peças que a vida nos prega. Algumas chegam até nós com aparência inofensiva, e lentamente nos levam da ascensão, à queda. [T por segurança]


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha e cia não me pertencem MESMO. Este fic tem apenas a intenção de presentear minha amiguinha-secreta-fofa!

* * *

**Tih Toh, **espero que goste! .: sai correndo :.

* * *

**Ascensão**

Conheci Inuyasha no colégio, mas nunca fomos de conversar. Aliás, eu não era de conversar com ninguém, muito menos com ele, o garoto mais calado e misterioso por entre aquelas paredes cinzentas; Eu era apenas uma garotinha boba e sonhadora, que só tinha uma amiga, Sango - já que ambas possuíam problemas em tentar manter algum contato social com outros alunos que não fosse cola nas provas – e que ficava a olhar Inuyasha ser cobiçado pelas garotas mais populares da escola, imaginando como seria bom ser uma delas; Não por sê-las, pobres criaturas desprovidas de intelecto, mas por desfrutarem da companhia dele, e isso para mim bastava; Não só para mim, como para a maioria das garotas.

Inuyasha, incrivelmente, detestava toda aquela bajulação, deixava bem claro suas preferências, assim como sua indiferença perante elas. E eu? Eu nem podia dar-me ao luxo de ser desprezada por ele; Eu não existia; Eu não era ninguém.

É estranho pensar como eu e Inuyasha, desde o início, agíamos de maneira semelhante, mas obtínhamos resultados totalmente opostos quanto à visão dos outros e como isso repercutia em nossas vidas.

Certa vez, lanchava em um canto isolado perto da quadra poliesportiva junto de Sango. Os meninos jogavam algum esporte da qual não me recordo, e Inuyasha, inconscientemente – eu espero - mandara a bola tão longe que esta viera de encontro ao meu rosto. Distraída, não percebi o objeto vindo em minha direção; Quando Sango gritou, já sentia a imensa dor que se espalhava pelo meu rosto e a falta de ar. Todos pararam e alguns vieram ao meu encontro. Sango perguntava se estava tudo bem e eu apenas levei as mãos ao nariz, piscando lentamente. Posso não me lembrar de tudo o que ocorreu nos meus trágicos anos naquela escola, mas a dor que senti no momento ficará em minha memória até que eu não mais possa enxergar, ou estiver morrendo de osteoporose.

A cena parecia correr em câmera lenta, via alguns dos garotos vindo até mim; Alguns preocupados, outros não. Não os culpo, quem liga para a garotinha magricela e anti-social? Foi mais por obrigação, mas mesmo assim a maioria permanecia à minha volta.

E então, dentre os muitos olhares que ali estavam, um em especial surgiu, mas não me encarava diretamente.

"_Você está bem?"_, ele perguntou. Olhei trêmula para Inuyasha, cujo também não parecia tão preocupado. Corei. Acho que a minha sorte foi que eu já estava vermelha o suficiente devido à pancada, senão todos teriam percebido.

"_Sim, a dor já está passando"_, menti. Não sei ao certo porque não contei a verdade, talvez fosse receio dele ir embora sem me dizer nada, não sei. Ele hesitou um pouco e finalmente se pronunciou, mostrando um pequeno esforço para isso.

"_Ah, então me desculpe,..."._

"_Kagome"_

"_Sim, Kagome..."_, pois é, ele sequer sabia meu nome. Isso me decepcionou mesmo sabendo que ninguém ali me conhecia. De certa forma, apesar da dor que eu senti, foi um pequeno lapso na qual fui o centro das atenções; Mais do que isso: falei com Inuyasha, isto é, algo inédito até então. Quando todos se distanciaram – inclusive _ele – _tudo voltara ao normal. A fantasia havia acabado, sobrando-me somente um nariz dolorido.

Pelo que me recordo, nunca mais troquei nem pequenos vocábulos com aquele garoto de longos cabelos castanhos. Aliás, acho que nunca mais estive em seu campo de visão como naquele dia...

Sofrendo calada como qualquer adolescente apaixonada e retraída, passei mais alguns anos no colégio, e finalmente me formei.

O tempo passou, e uma nova Kagome havia nascido. Mudei muito desde que ingressei na faculdade, tanto física como psicologicamente. Tudo se resumia em: muito estudo, pouco tempo, muito _fast-food _e afinsFoi uma grande sorte não ter ficado gorda, mas de fato eu não parava para pensar nisto, afinal, qualquer mudança naquele corpo frágil e miúdo de antes era lucro.

Na universidade também aprendi, além de passar noites acordada estudando, a conversar. Aprendi a ser uma pessoa "normal". A partir do meu terceiro semestre de aulas, tudo havia mudado, para melhor. Fora o meu auge, tornei-me a _queridinha _do papai e da mamãe – não era para menos, tinham uma filha bonita, inteligente e sociável – tinha muitos amigos e até namorados. Nunca mais mantive qualquer vínculo com o meu passado, inclusive Sango.

Soubera algum tempo depois, razão pela qual nos marcamos um último encontro, que minha melhor amiga dos tempos colegiais continuava na mesma situação de antes. Na época espantou-se com minha transformação e invejou-me. Hoje, ironicamente, invejo-a. Está casada, com vida financeiramente estável, e com muitos títulos em Letras. Hoje sei também que estou entre as piores das criaturas: sozinha, frágil e desolada. _Como minha vida pudera oscilar tanto?_ Conheço a resposta, que há muito me fez pensar, e esta é: ELE. Ele conseguira deixar-me tão mal, que o único momento em que não esteve presente em meu caminho, ascendi. Nem preciso dizer que voltei a encontrá-lo. E junto com ele, aquela paixonite boba dos tempos da escola. Porém dessa última vez decai ao máximo...

Fora no meu terceiro ano no curso de Química, quando já era uma mulher formada, e encontrava-me psicologicamente bem. Ele cursava em outro campus, só de fachada. Como iria eu saber o quão mal aquele reencontro me causaria? Meu até então escondido amor viera à tona, cujo finalmente foi correspondido por ele, mas não sabia nem a metade do que se escondia por trás de seus orbes escuros.

O fatídico dia acontecera em uma tarde. Acabada as aulas, eu caminhava de maneira despreocupada até uma lanchonete próxima da faculdade. Adorava sextas-feiras, era um alívio saber que não precisaria acordar tão cedo no dia seguinte, mesmo que o sábado fosse tão ou mais conturbado que o resto da semana, como realmente era. Naquela sexta-feira eu tinha um encontro com um rapaz da minha turma; Não era tão interessada nele, mas isso pouco importava, eu estava feliz.

Já acomodada, sozinha, em uma das mesas do estabelecimento, percebi que alguém me observava. Olhei para os lados e lá estava ele. Espantei-me. Três anos não seriam o bastante para me fazer esquecê-lo; Ele, por sua vez, me encarava de um jeito diferente. Logo notei que não me reconhecia. Se me devorava com os olhos, certamente não era porque lembrara da menina franzina a qual um dia acertou-lhe uma bola na fronte.

Lembranças vinham à minha mente, e eu continuava a olhar em sua direção, desnorteada; É claro que eu não estava chamando-o para se sentar comigo, mas devido à minha posição, fora isso que ele entendera.

"_Olá. Posso saber seu nome?"_, perguntou o conquistador.

Hesitei um pouco. Apesar do que sentira por ele, era como se tivesse um estranho sentado à minha mesa. De fato, isso nunca acontecera. Ora, eu não chamava tanta atenção assim! Pelo menos eu pensava desse jeito...

Ri internamente. A situação tomava proporções cômicas: eu o amava, ele me ignorava; Agora, estava sentado na minha frente, me passando uma cantada.

"_Hmmm, sua memória não é das melhores, não é, Inuyasha?"_, respondi divertida, cruzando as pernas. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Eu já te conheço? Como pude esquecer-me de tão bela criatura?". _A minha vontade era de rir na cara dele, rir como nunca. Bela criatura? Contudo, deixei que apenas um sorrisinho escapasse por entre meus lábios.

"_Imaginei que não fosse lembrar da Kagome Higurashi, da sala ao lado da sua". _Esperei por uma reação por parte dele. Será que ele lembraria? Finalmente, após um pequeno silêncio, recebi uma resposta.

"_Kagome? Você só pode estar brincando! É você mesmo? Está tão diferente!"_, permanecia incrédulo. Fiquei perplexa ao saber que ele se lembrara de mim.

"_Pois é", _tentei não mostrar minha surpresa. Aquietei-me. Para ser sincera, assim que o desejo de rir passou, não sabia o que dizer. Chequei meu relógio de pulso cujo me avisava que era hora de ir, senão me atrasaria para o encontro com Houjo. Percebendo meu ato, inquiriu.

"_Estou te atrasando?"._

"_Ah, bem, não. Mas tenho que ir. Até mais", _levantei-me da cadeira sem rodeios, pronta para ir embora, no entanto, fui impedida, sentindo seu braço segurando o meu.

"A gente podia trocar nossos telefones, e marcar de se encontrar, talvez", estranhei, mas assenti com a cabeça e anotei seu número na Agenda Telefônica do meu celular. Ele fez o mesmo. Nos despedimos e eu segui em frente, sem pensar muito no ocorrido. 

Devo dizer que nos primeiros dias não refleti muito sobre nosso reencontro, se é que aquilo fora um reencontro. Pode-se dizer que fora uma 'cantada descuidada', já que não fizera questão de recordar de minha pessoa. Enfim, o que conta era meu total desprezo por aquele número de telefone intitulado "Inuyasha".

Os dias continuaram normalmente. Estudando e saindo com o Houjo. Aliás, eu não gostava muito da idéia de ter que sair com ele todos os finais de semana. Para ser sincera, ele me incomodava. Muito observador, excêntrico, e puxa-saco. Estava com ele para não estar sozinha, mas esperava que alguém melhor aparecesse. Ironicamente, apareceu Inuyasha, que não era melhor, mas para mim era perfeito.

Para o meu azar, meu coração resolveu pregar-me uma peça, e em duas semanas já começara a pousar meus pensamentos nele novamente, igual aos antigos tempos. Droga! Por que comigo? Confesso que era uma criança inexperiente, a qual não julgava necessário ter um real motivo para amar alguém, mas e depois? Não tinha fundamento voltar a bambear as pernas ao ver aquele nome em seu celular, muito menos voltar a amá-lo.

Com o passar dessas semanas, não mais liguei para Houjo; Comecei a sair mais cedo das últimas aulas a fim de vê-lo andando pelo campus; Consultava o celular constantemente e a vontade de telefoná-lo crescia. Eu não podia! Não depois de tudo o que sofri por causa dele; Não depois de ter conquistado tudo o que conquistei; Não depois de ter trancado meu passado em algum lugar desconhecido e jogado a chave fora...

Todavia, minha razão fora apunhalada pelos meus mais profundos sentimentos. E então um dia, liguei.

Estava selada minha ignorância. Estava traçado meu destino. Meu infeliz destino...

Num primeiro encontro, tudo ocorreu bem. Conversamos, bebemos um pouco. Cheguei a achar que ele poderia ter mudado daquele rapaz frio para um _homem _muito mais simpático e receptivo. Engano meu. Foi uma pena não ter percebido isso antes... Precisei ter todas as provas jogadas na minha cara para perceber; Precisei apanhar da vida e perder tudo o que tinha para perceber; Precisei conflitar internamente entre meus sentimentos e minha dignidade, isto é, se esta ainda me restasse.

Nossos encontros começaram a ser freqüentes. Continuei saindo das aulas mais cedo, esperando por ele; Não me empenhava nos estudos como antes, pois sair com ele tinha mais importância; Pouco visitava meus pais, porque viajar com ele nos finais de semana era mais necessário. Todos os dias só acabariam bem se eu o visse, mesmo que durante alguns minutos. Ele era meu vício, literalmente.

_"Não quer entrar?", _me convidou para adentrar em seu apartamento. Hesitei. Passara o último mês respirando Inuyasha, e estava hesitando em entrar e se entregar a ele? Porque certamente seria assim que acabaria a noite. Aquela Kagome colegial estava renascendo, pedindo para que seu grande sonho se realizasse, e estava difícil negar. Embora meu sentimento mais sincero estivesse aflorando como nunca, não poderia desconsiderar o fato de estar com ele durante um mês, somente! Estaria apressando as coisas, na minha opinião.

_"Bom, Inuyasha, eu não acho que..."_, antes que pudesse terminar, me desculpar e caminhar rapidamente até minha casa, para que não tivesse recaídas, ele me beijou. Mas me beijou de uma maneira diferente, mais selvagem, mais ansiosa. Tentei relutar, sabia onde aquilo terminaria, mas já era tarde; Agarrou minha cintura e me trouxe para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida. Continuou o ósculo antes interrompido intensamente, deixando-me sem ar. Caminhamos até seu quarto, ainda com os lábios colados, apoiando-nos nas paredes.

Senti meu corpo sendo depositado em sua cama, e suas mãos ávidas pelo desejo deslizando sobre minhas roupas, despindo-me. Eu havia caído em sua armadilha.

Cada toque dele fazia-me delirar, arqueando as costas em seu colchão; A cada beijo dele eu ansiava por mais, e ao mesmo tempo queria fugir dali. O que eu estava fazendo? E o mérito que havia conquistado por tê-lo esquecido? E o meu desprezo inicial pelo seu número de telefone? Nada mais adiantaria...

Minha sanidade e meu coração travavam uma terrível batalha entre nossos gemidos e sussurros, porém, não deixei que isto transparecesse. Sentia seus lábios percorrerem desde meu pescoço até meu ventre. Queria fazê-lo parar, mas não podia...

A partir daquela noite, saíra da minha melhor fase, para a pior.

Do auge, para o fundo do poço.

Da ascensão, à queda.

**...Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Ahhhh... .:esperando mais tomates da Caju:.**

**  
**Não me mate, amiga! Fiz o que pude.  
Tentei colocar a "cena mais perva" que você pediu, mas acho que não era bem isso que você queria, né? Eu não tenho culpa, afinal a _perva-mor _aqui é você, certo? Lembre-se de que eu sou um _anjo! _

A segunda parte vem depois, espero YY

Desculpe, mas estou muito ocupada e sem tempo por causa da escola. Vestibular, vetibular e vestibular! >

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, pois apesar de estar relativamente ruim, deu um certo trabalho pra fazer, já que eu não costumo escrever nesse tipo de estilo o.o

Beijos, Caju-deshi!

**Hys Hell**

...Apelido tosco só porque é seu presente... u.ú


End file.
